


Power

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sweet, comforting love, silliness, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: For a while, I have ideas of scenes that I want to play out in the main story, but they probably won't just due to how they're structured. Or they won't for a very long time.Here is one of those types of scenes between Will and Crow~ ! :3





	Power

Will was laying on side, his head propped up by his left hand. His blue eyes were downcast as he read over the page of a thin magazine in front of him, his right hand on the corner to turn the page. In the corner of his stoic face was a small smile. He looked happy.

 

Feeling just a bit daring, Crow felt the itch to rip Will's attention from the magazine to himself, and himself only – not out of jealousy, but out of the desire to be smiled at at that very instant. _Will is just so cute_. was all Crow could think.

 

As Crow stepped over to the edge of the bed, Will's eyes darted up from the page just hardly to see Crow's figure. But since he didn't say anything, Will went back to reading immediately. That kind of behavior didn't bother Crow – in fact – he was quite used to it. It was part of the charm Will had. It drew him closer to Will, the urge to touch him becoming insurmountable.

 

Within a few seconds, Crow climbed onto the bed. His knees were on either side of Will's legs, his left behind Will's back, and his right hand pressed down by the magazine. The suddenness of it, although not done violently, caused Will to roll his shoulders to look up at Crow with a confused look on his face.

 

The thought repeated in Crow's mind:  _So cute._

 

He leaned his head down to kiss Will on the lips. But – he was stopped.

 

Backing his head up, Crow realized Will had moved his right arm to cross his torso so he was frozen from proceeding.

 

“Hey –don't loom over me like that.” Will said in a soft voice that hardly pitched. It had hesitation nestled in with the firmness of the words.

 

_I can play on this._ Crow thought, a smirk coming to his lips. “What? You think I've got all the power like this? Like I can do anything to you?” Will blinked his eyes, his face slightly changing to one of confusion, but his hand remained firmly pressed against Crow's right bicep to hold him back.

 

Crow reached up with his left hand to grab Will's wrist. At the same time, he fell to the left, landing behind Will. In a strange twist of the bodies, a very sudden motion, Will was flopped like a fish over Crow's body. He yelped. As Crow released Will's wrist, only once Will was overtop him, Will tried to ease back onto his knees, putting one between Crow's legs, and the other just outside.

 

“Wh–what was that for?” Will asked with a huff, his cheeks flushing pink.

 

“Try it.” Crow said with a smirk. He took both of Will's wrists and pulled him back down so Will had to balance himself on his hands and knees, now looming over Crow himself. The switched position made Will's cheeks flush a deeper shade of red from embarrassment. “Still think I've got all the power like that? You – when you're down here like this – have the power to do anything to me.” Crow gently rested his right hand on Will's thigh just above his knee. The contact of his warm hand going through Will's slacks made Will let out a soft breath of air. “You can even touch my torso.” Crow continued, his left hand reaching up to Will's stomach by going under his shirt. He made sure his fingers were gingerly, hesitantly, touching the warm skin in a way that mimicked how often Will would touch his torso. Feeling the hand there, Will took in another breath, sucking his stomach in. “You like to do that, right?”

 

“Yeah– but– this is–” Will shyly shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, his eyes looked down toward his stomach. Crow gently groped Will's thigh, but still didn't move it any higher. Will let out a whiny sound from his throat, unable to do anything else with his frustrated energy, as he shut his eyes. “You –You're just wanting attention!” Although he said it to be an exclamation, his voice remained wavering and soft.

 

“Maybe.” Crow said lightly, with a smile still on his lips. “Touch me.”

 

Will opened his eyes to look down into Crow's.  _ The jerk is just too damn sexy and confident! _ “F–fine!”

 

Will reached his left hand down to touch Crow's upper torso, just below his ribs. He rubbed gently, moving the shirt's fabric up, until there was a little spot of white skin Will could see. Then, Will slipped his hand to that spot, and gently ran his hand up against Crow's warm skin. When the tips of his fingers touched at Crow's ribs, Crow let out a soft chuckle. Will froze.

 

“You're being so serious.” Crow laughed.

 

Will let out the breath he held. “Y–you scared me!” Will dropped his forehead down to press against Crow's collarbone. “I thought– Isn't this what you wanted me to do?” Will lifted his face to look at Crow again. His cheeks were as pink as his hair; his expression both shy and frustrated.

 

Another chuckle came out of Crow as he reached his hand up from Will's stomach to cup the nape of his neck. “Just a bit. I really wanted to get those cute eyes to look at me instead of that magazine. Lemme monopolize you.”

 

Will's lips opened, trying to form out a word of protest, but the sounds were too flabbergasted. Crow took the chance to muse his fingertips into Will's hair and guide his face down. He shut his eyes as he kissed Will's lips sweetly. There was a pause, and Will's blabbering stopped, and they kissed once more, just as sweet but a bit harder.

 

“It's mutual,” Crow whispered against Will's lips as he opened his eyes to look at Will's blushing face. “Isn't it?”

 

_ This man, I swear, he wants to stop my heart.  _ Will thought as he shut his eyes and came down to kiss Crow once more with a soft sound in his throat to confirm the question. “Hmm!” It caught Crow off-guard. When Will came up from the kiss, he offered Crow an odd smile. “Complain all you want, but I'm going back to my magazine. It's an interesting bit.”

 

Crow groaned when Will got up off him, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, picking the magazine back up. As Will scanned over the pages to see where he'd lost his place, Crow rolled onto his stomach with a stubborn huff.

 

“What d'ya mean 'interesting'? Isn't it just articles and shit?” Crow asked, pushing his cheek against his arms, crossing them under his head to prop against the blanket.

 

“Sort of. This one's author is studying flowers and is trying to create a new kind of hyacinth.”

 

Crow clicked his tongue. “You make it sound like you're in love with him.”  
  


Will turned and slapped the magazine against Crow's brow immediately. Crow yelped from the impact of glossy paper slamming into him. “Don't pout! Besides you're the one I'm–” Will caught himself just in time. Crow looked at Will with a smirk on his lips, watching as Will slowly turned and went back to reading with his cheeks turning red once more.

 


End file.
